


In a Foreign Sky - I Fly

by BlueJordan09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dumbledore's still alive, Harry is kind of like Luna, Luna will enter the story at sometime though, M/M, Many poems, Rabastan Lestrange keeps getting lost, bad sense of direction, because I want to write them, but only the ones who's parents were light, do you?, give this a shot, half-blood children are abused, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJordan09/pseuds/BlueJordan09
Summary: You all must understand that wars are important, they are essential parts of our life.You all must know that the victors write history.And you all must see that equality does not exist.********1980-The Dark Lord wins******1984-An Orphanage is established on a small island thousands of miles away from civilization.The children are given the whole island to themselves, but they must survive on the smallest amount of food.************1987-The Dark Lord and his minions come to visit the Orphanage and take two children with exceptional powers with them to be raised by purebloods.Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger are chosen.*******1994-Rabastan Lestrange is caught visiting one of the orphans********This is a cursed world, beware of stepping inside.





	In a Foreign Sky - I Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought to give this a try.  
> *shrugs*

**I'm lost, but that's okay.**

**I'll find the right path someday...  
**

Rabastan had never been good with directions. More than once he had been lost in his own home, so it came to no surprise when the younger Lestrange brother got lost in the corridors of Malfoy's Orphanage.

(Malfoy's orphanage)

Today had been a special day for said orphanage. Today, on 6th March 1987, 2 children of exceptional magical abilities would be chosen. These children will be adopted by a pureblood family chosen by the Dark Lord himself . 

_...And Rabastan wouldn't be there to see it_.

(Orphanage inside)

It wasn't the first event that Rabastan had missed because of his _problem_ and it won't be the last, he knew. Rabastan wondered around the corridors of the orphanage aimlessly, pretty sure he was walking in circles (He was, but let's not demotivate him).

"You are lost," Rabastan jumped (In an un-pureblood like manner, but again let's not demotivate the poor man) as he heard the voice come out of nowhere. He turned anti-clockwise towards the sounds origin (and yes nowhere does have an origin) and came face to face with a boy who could'nt be older than 7, curled in front of the window, reading.

"Am not!"

Well no one can blame Rabastan for his outburst, can they? 

The boy closed his book, twisted his body and got off his place in front of the window.

(This is what his sitting position was like)

"Pity, more people should get lost these days. It always helps them discover a new path." the boy's eyes gazed up at the man and they were _gorgeous ._ Looking at them felt like getting hit by a hundred Avada Kedavras, normal people might not understand their beauty, but Rabastan wasn't a normal person. No, he was a wizard and that, ladies and gentlemen, made all the difference.

"Why are you here?" Rabastan surprised himself by asking the question. The green eyes blinked and dazzling smile graced the child's lips.

"I am searching," Dark unruly hair covered the boy's green (gorgeous) eyes and wasn't that a _tragedy._

"Searching for what?" the boy started walking and Rabastan, having no other choice, followed him.

"I don't know, I won't know until I find it." For a 7 year old the boy was pretty good at talking in riddles.

"So you are lost," Rabastan concluded.

"No, I'm afraid I've not yet reached the point of being lost." the boy turned left around a corner and continued walking.

Ugh, did the boy not know how to hold a proper conversation. Like a proper one where Rabastan could ask the boy the direction to the dining room and flee towards the Dark Lord's protective graces. "Shouldn't you be in the, you know, 'the choosing ceremony'."

The boy gave Rabastan a _look_. The look clearly spoke the words _'are you an idiot'_ and believe me when I say you do _not_ want to get a look like that from a 7 year old boy. "If I should have been then I would have been, it seems I wasn't supposed to be their so I'm not." 

Riddles, ugh... (If only the man had known the Dark Lord's true surname, _If only..._ )

"So, what's your name kid?"

After a short pause ",Harry."

"Just Harry?"

"We are in an orphanage I don't think that surnames really matter here."

"Oh." Yes, it was quite the _oh_ situation,"Rabastan"

"Huh?" Harry stopped walking and looked at the man

"Rabastan LeStrange," Rabastan stuck out his hand for Harry to shake and the boy slowly shook it.

They continued walking until they reached a door which Harry opened without hesitation.

Years later this meeting will become the reason for Rabastan's imprisonment in Azkaban, years later it will become the reason for the Dark Lord's strange fascination towards Harry, but that will be years later. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

7 is a magical number indeed,

it has always been the queen

of all numbers there have been,

because its prime and primely odd.

Odd against all odds, 

but isn't that what magic is?

Odd aginst all odds,

but unique till the end.

7 is a magical number indeed.

~Blue Jordan

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Please tell.
> 
> All your kudos matter they are the best,
> 
> comments are even nicer
> 
> when put in the right words.
> 
> So start typing and searching your head


End file.
